


I`m Sorry

by PurpleIsAFlavor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: ALL the emotional feels, Derek Feels Bad, Gen, Isaac Has trauma, Isaac Lahey Feels, Protective Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleIsAFlavor/pseuds/PurpleIsAFlavor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They re going to take him away Derek! You need to talk to him!" 3x04-Unleashed</p>
            </blockquote>





	I`m Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> So is anyone else having the difficulty of getting last week`s episode out of their head. The Derek and Isaac emotional feels in that episode was…emotional? And slightly heartbreaking, therefore I must devour the angst and create more angst based on the current angst.
> 
> It`s my first Teen Wolf Fic, Hope you like it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek sat on the couch flipping through the channels on the television trying to find something to watch, anything to distract him from remembering the shattered look on Isaac`s face as he threw glass at him and told him to get out, tried to ignore how Isaac asked if he had done something wrong.

Derek Knew what Isaac went through with his dad or at least an extent of it, but he knew enough on how to push Isaac away, what he didn't expect though was the backlash he received with it, I mean sure he didn't think anyone would let go on how badly he treated Isaac, Scott called him the night he kicked Isaac out calling him a jerk, to stay away from Isaac, He was visited by Stiles trying to get Derek to admit the truth on why he kicked Isaac out, that he couldn't fathom why he would do that, that Isaac trusted him and Derek tried not to let the last comment hit him in the gut. He expected those two to get involved.

But Derek hadn`t expected Lydia to text him telling him "Don`t ever touch another curl on his head again" and Allison sending Derek a message that what he did was cruel and while he may be stronger she knew how to hunt a werewolf down. To say Derek was taken by surprise by the threats Lydia and Allison dished out would be an understatement. He didn't think Lydia or Allison really liked or knew Isaac well enough to be messaging him on his behalf.

He was a bit surprised by his sister telling him that what he did was unnecessary and she should`ve just told him the truth, that they could fight the alpha pack, bring them down together. Derek explained that for now this was the best course of action.

Anytime Boyd tried to make contact with Derek, He promptly ignored it doing what he could to keep Boyd himself also safe.

Derek lost in his thoughts stared as his sister headed out the front door.

"Where are you going?"

"Out" Cora replied slipping on her shoes.

Derek huffed in annoyance " Out where?"

"Out with Boyd"

Derek sat up straighter raising an eyebrow in confusion "Boyd?"

"Yeah…"

"Why?"

Cora rolled her eyes "Because I was locked in a bank vault with him for three months."

Derek shook his head "No, there`s an alpha pack out there need I mention, and I would appreciate if you stayed away from Boyd and Isaac also."

Cora glared at Derek folding her arms across her chest "No."

Derek glared "What do you mean No, Cora Lis-"

Cora interrupted "You went about this whole thing the wrong way Derek, even if it was for good intentions, I`m not going to start pushing people away because weather you realize it or not the ones your pushing away are the ones you`re going to need help from when this backfires."

Cora slipped on a jacket and turned to open the door.

"and Can I mention that not once have you asked What happened after the vault, how I got in that vault, why I never told you I was alive."

Derek looked stunned not really sure on how to respond before Cora shook her head and opened the door.

"Cora…" Derek started trying to stop her, only for the two of them to see Scott on the other side of the door.

Cora nodded at Scott and used him as her chance of escape and she slipped past him and headed to Boyd.

Derek glared at Scott " What do you want?"

Scott wasted no time, rushing into the apartment seething he flung a piece of paper at Derek.

Derek looked annoyed but made no qualms at stopping Scott from being here.

"Read it." Scott snapped.

"What is it?" Asked Derek

When Scott made no move reply, Derek rolled his eyes bringing his gaze down to the piece of paper in his hand.

Dear, Mr. Lahey

It has been brought to our attention that you have no current residence at this time and have temporarily moved in with one Ms. Melissa Mcall. It was agreed upon, hesitantly might I include that you would reside with one Mr. Derek Hale until the age of 18.

If you were not to reside with Mr. Hale for any reason it was agreed upon by Social Services that you would become a ward of the State and transferred out of Beacon Hills for a more stable and appropriate home given the lack of Foster families that reside in Beacon Hills.

On the day of October 11, 2013 I Mrs. Hayes will be by to collect you and your things to Escort you to Los Angeles where you will temporarily be placed in the care of Mr. and Mrs. Andrews.

If you have any questions of concerns you have been given my contact information, Please do not hesitate.

Thank You,

Sandra Hayes,

Social Services

Derek glanced up in shock "Is this true?"

Scott nodded his head furiously "they`re taking him away Derek! You need to talk to him."

Derek shook his head trying to not to sound desperate "Scott I can`t do that, Why can`t he stay with you and your mom?"

Scott threw his hands up in the air exasperated "Because Derek as much as we would Love to have Isaac my mom can`t afford another teenager, She`s already tried talking to social services, they`re not going to budge, they pulled enough strings as it was to let you get Isaac!"

"There has to be someone who can take him in" Stated Derek going over the letter again.

"Why can`t you!? Why did you kick him out!?" Scott snapped.

Derek ran a hand through his hair frustrated " I can`t Scott, I need him gone."

"He thinks you hate him." Scott spat.

"I don't hate him! I did what I thought was best."

Scott looked at Derek like he grew four heads "Best. You thought what you did to him was for the best."

Scott reached into his back pocket pulling out a folded up piece of paper and handing it to Derek, who took it cautiously and opened it.

"For the past week he`s been trying to figure out what he did wrong."

As Derek read the note he could feel dread filling is stomach.

Reasons why Derek kicked me out

Messy

Wasting money

Spending too much time with Scott

I`m a Burden

I`m Worthless

I`m a Loser

I`m not good for anything

Derek slowly folded up the piece of paper looking at Scott wounded "Please tell me he didn't actually write that."

Scott nodded pitifully "I found it in my wastebasket, He puts on a good front for making it seem like nothing can get to him but…What he went through with his dad I think messed him up more than we thought and I don't think we`ll ever get the full story on what went on in that house, and last week just brought back a wave of memories, I don't think I`ve seen him so…Vulnerable, Derek please you need to talk to him, you have to fix this"

Derek shook his head ready to throw any excuse he could so he could see Isaac instead Derek sighed in defeat " Where is he?"

Scott tried not to look sheepish "Downstairs in my car."

Derek raised an eyebrow "Really?"

Scott shrugged "You aren't heartless Derek, I knew you`d cave."

Derek rolled his eyes "Just go get him"

Scott nodded hurrying out of the loft to retrieve Isaac.

Derek looked at the piece of paper that Isaac had written on and tore it up before walking over to the garbage, and tried to ignore the words Isaac had written down, He never meant to hurt the kid this much, but like Scott said Isaac was good at putting up a front to convince people he was okay.

Derek should`ve known that what he did to Isaac would affect him, He knew Isaac had nightmares, had trouble trusting people, was continuously abandoned by the people who were supposed to care and love him, He was just viciously hoping that Isaac would hate Him instead and not himself.

The creaking of the door brought Derek back from his thoughts as he watched Isaac enter hesitantly, Derek could feel his heart thumping in his chest nervous at the thought of being alone with Isaac and he was sure Isaac could hear it too.

Derek cleared his throat "Where`s…Uh…Scott?"

Isaac shifted around uncomfortably not making eye contact with Derek "I made him wait outside?"

Derek tried to ignore how Isaac turned his statement into a question, afraid Derek would be upset with him.

Derek his head awkwardly "That's fine"

The two of them stood in an uncomfortable silence neither one not sure what to say.

Derek kept opening and closing his mouth willing himself to say something and he could only imagine what he looked like to Isaac, what was it that people said "a fish out of water." 

Derek had no clue what he was supposed to say to Isaac.

Sorry for kicking you out.

Sorry I treated you like your dad did.

Hey the alpha`s wants me to kill you, so I had to get rid of you, Hope we`re good.

Derek rolled his eyes Yeah that sounds like a good conversation starter.

But before Derek could think of anything to say to Isaac, Isaac beat him to it.

"I`m sorry" Isaac mumbled.

Derek winced "Isaac-"

"No!" Isaac interrupted walking a little closer to Derek and finally meeting his eyes.

"I`m sorry, really really Sorry, whatever I did I can fix, I can, I just need you to tell me what I did, and I won`t do it again I swear, I know I screw up a lot, I know I do and I try not to, I swear to you Derek I try, and I`ll be better, I`ll work harder when we train, I`ll get better grades, I won`t get into anymore trouble at school, I`ll stop sleeping with the lights on, and-"

"Isaac stop!" Derek didn't want to hear anymore, didn't want to hear the desperate tone in Isaac`s voice, didn't want him apologizing for things that he didn't need to apologize for, didn't want to hear how Isaac thought Derek kicking him out was his fault.

Isaac immediately clicked his mouth shut and brought his eyes back down to the floor, curling in on himself.

"Isaac look at me"

Isaac hesitantly looked up straightening his back.

"I want you to listen to me, I want you to hang on to every word that I`m saying, because everything I`m going to say is true." Derek stated slowly not wanting to look to hard on the look on Isaacs face like he was waiting for Derek to tell him that he truly was worthless.

"What I did to you was wrong and cruel, I should not have done what I did to you, I had my reasons but they are not the reasons you think. What happened was not your fault, you did nothing wrong, what happened with your father was not your fault. You are worth so much more then you think Isaac." Derek stared at Isaac pleadingly he was never good with words, he just hoped Isaac understood.

"The why did you do it?" Isaac whispered hurt.

Derek screwed his eyes shut " I can`t explain it to you, at least not right now, but I will, I promise you once I figure it out, I`ll tell you."

"But when?" Isaac asked.

"I`m leaving Derek, next week, social services is going to take me to a new family, a new town, and a school, and what if they don't like me and-"

"You`re not going anywhere Isaac I promise you"

"You don't know that! Why can`t I just stay here with you!" Isaac snapped suddenly mad at Derek`s cryptic messages.

"I`m trying to protect you"

"Well you have a funny way of showing it." Isaac stated bitterly.

Derek look wounded but not surprised " I know, I just went about it wrong, I care about you Isaac I do, I just don`t know what I`m doing half the time. I need you to trust me."

Isaac looked skeptical at that statement but nodded his head none the less "I should get back to Scott."

Derek nodded wanting to talk more with Isaac, wanting to tell him about the alpha pack, but afraid he would hurt if he found out wanting to help. "Sure"

Isaac nodded not saying anything else and instead turned to leave the apartment, before stopping and turning to look at Derek "I forgive you and….I still trust you."

Derek looked thankful "I`ll fix this Isaac, I promise."

Isaac looked doubtful and then left to go meet Scott.

Derek stared at the door for a few minutes before heading out and getting in his car, he might just have an idea to get Isaac to stay.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek pulled up to the Stilinski house please to see the police cruiser in the driveway. Quickly pulling over and getting out of the car, Derek rushed up the house knocking on the door.

And could faintly hear the stumbling of footsteps and Stiles yelling that he got it

Throwing up the door grinning was Stiles who lost the grin and stared at Derek surprised "You`re using the front door?"

Derek rolled his eyes "Thank you for stating the obvious."

Stiles cocked his head to the side "But you never use the front door…I didn't even know you knew what a front door was."

Derek restrained himself from throttling Stiles in the doorway of his home "Is your dad around?"

Stiles looked confused raising an eyebrow suspiciously "why do you want my dad sourwolf?"

Derek glared "Stop calling me that"

Stiles grinned "But it`s so fetching for you"

"It`s about Isaac, I need to talk to your dad about Isaac."

Stiles sighed glaring at Derek "Cheap shot."

"Dad!" Stiles shouted behind.

Derek winced at the sound

Stiles moved off to the side letting Derek move past him to get into the house.

"Stiles what? I told you tha- Derek?"

"Uh…Hi?"

"Dad don`t mind Derek`s lack of…socializing skills but he needs to talk to you about Isaac"

"Isaac Lahey?" John Stilinski asked confused.

Stiles grinned "The one and only."

John nodded his head "Why don`t you sit down Derek, and you can tell me what you need with Isaac."

"I was actually kind of hoping for a favor." Derek stated trying to sound like anything but hopeful that this would work.

Stiles and John exchanged glances but waited for Derek to continue making Derek grin.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek sat on couch the next day glaring at the ceiling where he could hear Cora blasting music. Derek stood up ready to tell her for the 6th time to turn it down when his phone started buzzing.

Seeing a text message from Stiles Derek quickly opened the message grinning at what it said.

Stiles

Dad talked to social services, you were right, him being the Sheriff of the town they gave him the okay to take Isaac in until you get your shit together.

Derek grinned relieved he was 90% sure that convincing the Sheriff to take Isaac in for awhile would work, He knew being the Sheriff would give him a lot pull to get social services to give him Isaac.

Derek could feel two other messages coming in through his phones.

Scott

I Don`t know what you said to Stiles dad, but it worked, social services is going to allow Isaac to stay with Stiles and his dad for the time being.

Isaac

Thank You.

Derek grinned, he was going to take down the alpha`s, he wasn't going to give into what they wanted, he was going to make things right with Isaac.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hoped you like it, sorry if their characters weren`t really like themselves, or if this was just plain bad haha, let me know what you thought


End file.
